Re Life
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: "If you were chosen to pick a different world, what will you choose? A world without basketball, a world without him, a world with them, a world where they crawl and cry. There are many worlds out there, so what will you choose? Still don't know? I'll give you a bonus then, after all, I'm your-"


"_When you're young, you always feel that life hasn't yet begun - that "life" is always scheduled to begin next week, next month, next year, after the holidays - whenever. But then suddenly you're old and the scheduled life didn't arrive. You find yourself asking, 'Well then, exactly what was it I was having - that interlude - the scrambly madness - all that time I had before?" ― __Douglas Coupland__, __Life After God_

* * *

Ogiwara Shigehiro did a drive and past Aomine Daiki, the ace from Teiko and went for a shoot. His eyes were filled with anticipation and eyes that shown that he doesn't want to regret a single thing happening in the match, the match they were anticipating to play. Sure, they won't win against Teiko, but at least, Meiko's ace wanted to go home with his team mates without any regret of the scores.

The ball didn't go in, Ogiwara cringed. But then, a word from Teiko's ace made him snap up. "Ah, it didn't go in? Pity, I let him past me too." And what was the meaning of it? Ogiwara and his team then looked at the center of Teiko, suddenly jumping and went for a rebound.

A rebound.

The audience was left gaping at the sight. Was it on purpose or not? It was truly weird!

On the other hand, Meiko's team had their eyes wide and shown regret. What is Teiko doing- Are they mocking us? Meiko thought about that.

Teiko had won the championship, and got the trophy everyone wanted. The image would be like them surrounding each other with the captain holding the trophy and their faces planted with smiles, then click; a photo was taken. But no, Teiko was different. The starters merely packed up their things and went to their respectively home.

"Ogiwara-kun-" A light blue haired teen with a bandage on his head called for Meiko's ace who was staring with a face that was about to cry. It was painful to see your best friend and childhood friend looking like that, and you couldn't help anything.

But then Kuroko Tetsuya cringed at the score;

_111-11_

If it was divided, it would make 100.

100 matches, 100 victories, the motto of Teiko.

And then he realized; who was the bad one here? He was the one to told Akashi Seijuro to give his all, and show the rival what Teiko is. But this was...

Kuroko no longer could hear the voices of his team mates, the cry of happiness, he couldn't keep his promise to his best friend.

One look to Ogiwara again, and he thought; _He lost his hope, and his best friend._

_And his love for basketball._

* * *

_"Sorry, Kuroko-"_

The final word from Ogiwara was heard from his own ears. The ball he held dropped, it was left bouncing. A tiny, painful smile made its way to Kuroko's lips while he watched as the figure walked away. Saying good bye.

The day after that, Teiko couldn't find their shadow anywhere, as if he was really gone. All they could find was a resignation letter from him, which means that he quit.

Akashi looked at the paper in front of him, ignoring the cries from Kise Ryota. ("Eh? Kuroko-cchi, why did you quit? Where are you, Kuroko-chiiii?!")) His eyebrows furrowed, remembering Kuroko's childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro. A tiny smirk went to his lips, and all he could utter was; "I see."

"Ryota, don't keep whining. Let's continue our practice for today." Akashi ordered to Kise's disappointment. Only Midorima was left to wonder about that, Aomine and Murasakibara shrugged and didn't really wonder about that. Momoi must knew why.

The manager looked at the other way, trying to not cry in front of them. She knew Kuroko's feeling, she herself wanted to quit as the club manager. But if she quit, who would take care of Aomine?

The past cannot be regained. She thought, clenching her palms as she saw a note on the gym, signed by Kuroko Tetsuya himself;

'Congratulations for your victory.'

* * *

At third year, Momoi was shocked to hear from the teacher that Kuroko was going to Seirin. She was afraid that he was really going to quit basketball after retiring from the club, she never found her love as well out of school and in school. No matter how she tries, she never found him.

The club members didn't even say anything, when she said that news to them, they didn't look at her way and continued practicing, as if it's not that big deal. Even Kise practiced.

"I want to go back to that peaceful times.." She whispered, her hair covering her eyes. And she could only wish to God.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Kuroko!" Kagami Taiga shouted as he went to the other way, waving his hand to the shorter teenager. "Don't skip practice." He reprimanded.

Kuroko Tetsuya had skipped practice for an unknown reason today;

"_Ah, is everyone gathered?" Aida Riko asked, listing all of the students in the gym. _

_Hyuuja Junpei said his junior's name; "Kuroko isn't here yet."_

_The coach raised her eyebrow in confusion, and shock. Kuroko never was late for basketball practice—"Try search for him, if you squint, you'll find him, I think."_

_Then Kagami raised his hand, "Kuroko was in class today, usually both of we go here together, but today, we didn't. He said for me to go first."_

_They received the explanation, and nodded. But in the end the player who wore number 11, never came after all. Kise, even came to see for the teenager, but was devastated—and of course shocked that Kuroko didn't come._

_Irritated on his way home, Kagami found himself sitting and eating burgers from Maji Burgers as always. And that was when he found Kuroko Tetsuya. When Kuroko was asked why did he skip, he merely shook that question and changed the topic._

_Kagami understood, and didn't bring that up again._

".. I know, Kagami-kun." He timidly replied with a tiny smile on his face. "See you tomorrow."

Little did Kagami know that Kuroko wouldn't see him tomorrow.

* * *

He went home afterwards, after saying 'I'm home' to his family. And then ate his dinner with peace. After that, he went to his room and changed to a light blue shirt and a black shorts. Firstly, he does his homework; Math and History, and then did his review. Putting on his pen, he sighed a bit, looking at the clock. 11:45 p.m, almost midnight.

His homework was done, and he was ready to go to bed. Curling on his bed, his blanket over him. _It's cold. _

Kuroko felt tired already, and wants to go to sleep immediately, sadly, his thoughts made him fully awake for 10 minutes. Even though today he felt kind of sick, especially after meeting_ him_.

What did he say again to him?

He didn't really remember, the only thing he could remember was; "I'm sorry."

His eyes fluttered close, and he couldn't remember what happened again.

* * *

"— _which do you want?"_

"_Choose, choose."_

"_You don't know?"_

"_Then I will make a bonus for you."_

"_After all... you're my—"_

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, feeling very tired, his eyes traveled to the clock beside his bed, and sighed. It was 30 minutes later than usual, he always woke up at 5 a.m.

He sat up, went to the bathroom and took a shower. As he was already done with it, he went for a change of clothes—

His sea blue eyes widened abruptly. His hands rubbed his eyes and he focused his gaze on his uniform again, it was the same as before;

It was Teiko's Junior High uniform.

"This is—" he whispered quietly. When he was about to reach it, a voice yelled; "Breakfast is ready, Tetsuya." He flinched at the volume, it was his mother. "I understand—mother." His voice also sounded lighter.

Without waiting any further, he wore the uniform again. A pang of nostalgia assaulted him, Kuroko's eyes softened. "It feels.."

"How did this happen..?" He glanced over his room. "This is the exact same as when I'm in Teiko.."

_I went to the past? _He looked at the calender.

_Which means that—I'm in Teiko, today is my first day entering the school.._

_Which means... that they are here as well?_

* * *

Kuroko remembered his breakfast that day, and it wa s the exact same as his now. His eyebrows furrowed, but ate anyway. "Don't be too long, Tetsuya. He's waiting!"

He raised one eyebrow, he? Who's he? He didn't remember this kind of conversation ever happening before. "I understand, mother." However, he nodded and acted very well. "I'll be off then." He stood up, grabbing his bag and said his byes at his family.

_It is the exact same.._

Kuroko walked to Teiko Junior High, while reading a book along the way as he kept on glancing on the way. How exactly did this happen, anyway?

_He could change them—_

What was that thought? Kuroko frowned. It is invertible, they will change even if someone did try the best.

He remembered how Aomine and the others began to change, leaving him behind.

How they made their rivals lose their interest in basketball—

How they made _him_ quit.

His palm tightened, holding back the agony bursting inside him. He shook his head and continued walking.

Nevertheless, Kuroko is excited to meet them again—even though it will be quite painful for him.

"Kuroko!" A voice called over him—yelled, while the figure ran over to him, tackling him. Kuroko widened his eyes, and coughed.

"I-I can't breathe—"

The figure blinked and released his hold. "Sorry, Kuroko! You okay?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Y-yes. I'm alright.." Kuroko coughed again. As his eyes looked to the figure who tackled him, he couldn't help but to feel all of his body froze, not remembering how to breathe.

It was a boy—taller than him with dark highlights, slightly tan yet not much skin, with dark brown bright eyes. He was also wearing a Teiko uniform, his tie tied, his blazer buttoned neatly. His hair was a bit ruffled but at least, presentable. On his face, below his right cheek was a rice grain probably from his breakfast.

Yes, _Ogiwara Shigehiro._

* * *

A/N;I dunno if this is acceptable for a story or not orz. I don't know what to edit and to explain, since if I explain too much it will spoil the story and I'm too lazy.. I skipped school today because I'm tired from an outbond yesterday and ended up sick. I want to add more Momoi in this story, so question! Would you want Momoi to end up the same way as Kuroko? I love her character so much!

thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites, keep on going! I'm very sorry for errors, and probably I won't be able to update much.

Thank you :)


End file.
